


Вне остального мира

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Весной и осенью иногда случались... будоражащие вещи.





	Вне остального мира

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ксенофилия, разница в размерах, очень глубокий анал  
> Примечание: автор осведомлен, что в каноне цзоу-юй (зо-ву) — самка; так что тут имеет место авторское допущение.

— Я надеюсь, тебе хватит места, — с сомнением сказал Ньют. Цзоу-юй, до этого момента лежавший клубком в центре жилища, развернулся, мазнул ярким хвостом по воздуху и обвился вокруг Ньюта. Огромные глаза оказались прямо напротив его лица.  
— Тут не так много, — извиняющимся тоном продолжил Ньют, положив руку зверю на морду, рядом с приплюснутым носом. Цзоу-юй моргнул — кажется, ему было слегка щекотно. — Я постараюсь расширить его еще, если не найду способа отправить тебя домой в ближайшее время.  
Зверь склонил морду, попытался нежно боднуть Ньюта лбом в бедро, едва не уронил, подхватил лапой и заурчал — тихо, признательно.  
— Хочешь сказать мне спасибо?  
Еще один толчок, куда более ласковый. Цзоу-юй учился соизмерять силу.  
— Не за что, мой хороший. Они не имели никакого права так с тобою поступать. — Ньют, вывернувшись, высвободился из-под лапы — тяжелой, как потолочная балка! — и потянулся погладить зверя по морде. Морда охотно потянулась в ответ, и Ньют обеими руками почесал цзоу-юй между глаз.  
«О-о-о» — зверь блаженно зажмурился в ответ и едва не осел на землю. Одной лапой он зажал палочку-игрушку, не желая с нею расставаться.  
— Все будет хорошо, — Ньют прижался щекой к голове зверя, потерся, не прекращая чесать, — все будет хорошо, я об этом позабочусь...  
Розовые, колышущиеся гребни-лепестки бесконечного хвоста легли ему на плечи. 

***

Закрывшаяся дверь в подвал отсекла от него остальной мир.  
Ньют спускался по лестнице, с каждым шагом все дальше оставляя произошедшее за порогом. Он не мог позволить себе сбежать, пока не выполнил там, снаружи, все от него зависящее. То, чем он был в состоянии помочь своим друзьям, и не только друзьям.  
Он сделал все, что мог; и этого оказалось недостаточно для людей. Так, может, для зверей он сумеет сделать больше?  
Уже внизу лестницы, когда со всех сторон приветственно загалдели — кто голоден, у кого вода несвежая, кому надо сменить повязку, а у кого проверить глаз, кто просто соскучился, кто подрался, кто влез куда-то не туда, — заботы о животных полностью заняли все мысли Ньюта.  
Когда Ньют первый раз прошел мимо входа в отдаленный китайский биом, цзоу-юй высунул оттуда морду и мурлыканием поинтересовался, зайдет ли Ньют к нему.  
Ну, наверное, с точки зрения цзоу-юй это было ласковое мурлыкание.  
— Попозже, ладно? — Ньют улыбнулся, аккуратно погладил зверя между глаз. — У меня еще много дел.  
Морда моргнула, ткнулась ему в руку и втянулась обратно в биом. 

— Знаешь, милый, у тебя просто невероятный, чудесный характер, — сообщил Ньют цзоу-юй попозже, сидя на земле рядом с его головой. Спиной Ньют опирался о бедро зверя, сбоку лежали витки его хвоста, а тело изогнулось так, чтобы обоим было удобно — одному сидеть, другому лежать — и они видели друг друга. Обе руки Ньюта по запястья находились в гриве, мерно почесывая шею под ней.  
— Мр-р-р?  
— Если бы это меня держали в клетке, не думаю, что я бы так хорошо относился пусть и к тому, кто меня освободил. Уж точно не сразу. Но ты добр и мудр, пожалуй, умнее некоторых министерских чиновников. — Ньют вздохнул при воспоминаниях и постарался прогнать их прочь. Не нужно об этом, находясь уже в убежище.  
Зверь все равно заметил. Пригреб лапой поближе к себе, совсем нежно ткнулся мордой.  
— Да, милый, у меня неприятности, — признался Ньют. — Не из-за тебя и не про тебя, нет. Произошло так много плохого, и произойдет еще больше. Может, уже завтра. Или через несколько лет. Но пока и тех, что есть, достаточно.  
Утешающее урчание — прерывистое и хрипловатое, равномерно мурлыкать, как кот, цзоу-юй не мог — едва ли не оглушало прижатого к шее зверя Ньюта, но того все устраивало. Это было так приятно.  
— Ты чудо, спасибо. — Ньют потерся лицом о шерсть, не понимая, то ли он вытер о нее непрошеные слезы, то ли так и не успел расплакаться. 

***

Ньют критически оглядел угол, который в жилище цзоу-юй выполнял роль кормушки. Несмотря на свои внушительные клыки и родство с тиграми, цзоу-юй были даже не всеядными — травоядными, и неизвестно, как другие особи, а его цзоу-юй из продуктов животного происхождения соглашался только на мед.  
Зимой будет сложнее добывать корм, но пока что цзоу-юй хорошо себя чувствовал на рационе из свежих веток, сена и ячменя. Шерсть блестела, грива улеглась ровными прядями, гребни хвоста еще больше набрали цвет — как Ньют и подозревал, они бледнели при проблемах со здоровьем.  
Если бы Ньют своими глазами не видел, то не поверил бы, что зверь со столь широкой и плоской мордой хищника будет с ловкостью и аппетитом трескать сено или зерно, но цзоу-юй затруднений не испытывал. Широким гибким языком он сгребал, как граблями, пучок сена и отправлял в пасть, а зерно из своей огромной миски-тарелки ловко слизывал. Ньют подозревал, что вегетарианство столь хищных на вид зверей было идейным: цзоу-юй, казалось, считал себя выше того, чтобы кого-то есть.  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, тебе нужно имя. — Ньют взмахом палочки убрал рассыпанные травинки, приведя кормушку в порядок, и повернулся к зверю. — Неуважительно никак тебя не звать.  
Зверь насмешливо сверкнул глазами.  
— Не уверен, что нужно? — Ньют подошел поближе, опустился на поросшую травой землю — вернее, попытался опуститься, так как хвост сразу же подхватил его. — Обычно я всем своим даю имена, и довольно быстро, а тут заметался, забыл, мы и так с тобой хорошо разговариваем...  
Цзоу-юй склонил голову набок. Выражение морды было скептическим.  
— Но я совсем не разбираюсь в китайских именах и их значениях, — признался Ньют. — Наши тебе могут и не понравиться, но давай хотя бы попробуем. А то мне нечем тебя окликнуть даже!  
Цзоу-юй снисходительно выдохнул. Самый кончик его хвоста нервно дергался, показывая, что с большим удовольствием он бы сейчас размялся, проскакал по своему жилищу, по полу, стенам и потолку, можно и Ньюта покатать, ему несложно! — но просят лежать тут, имена выбирать...  
Характер у цзоу-юй был лучше, чем у многих Ньютовых знакомых.  
Думать пришлось немало, цзоу-юй успел заскучать. Дать краткое, просторечное, непритязательное имя — наверняка цзоу-юй это будет неприятно, так что Ньют порылся в памяти, воскрешая в голове строки из магической истории — какие же имена там встречались?  
Память услужливо выдала идеальный вариант.  
— Мервин. — Ньют нарушил устоявшуюся тишину. Цзоу-юй открыл один глаз, потом второй. Дернул ушами.  
— Я не стал лезть в то, чего не понимаю, — объяснил Ньют. — Поэтому о китайских именах и не думал. Предлагаю тебе побыть пока Мервином. Старое английское имя, означает «отличный напарник». Идет?  
Огромная морда расплылась в польщенной улыбке, в одобрении цзоу... Мервин! аж зажмурился и подставил голову для почесывания.  
Теплое, щемящее ощущение разлилось в груди Ньюта. Он угадал, понял, нашел — и снова с первого раза!

 

***

 

К ноябрю Мервин начал вести себя более нервно.  
Ньют не раз наблюдал, как цзоу-юй носится по своему жилищу, которое удалось расширить почти вдвое, — только хвост мерцает и огненные всполохи пробегают по гриве. Но сейчас Мервин бродил по биому, напряженно что-то вынюхивая, хвост неровно дергался. Иногда цзоу-юй совершал пару скачков вперед, после чего наворачивал круги дальше.  
— Мервин? — озадаченно позвал Ньют.  
Зверь повернулся к нему, тоскливо что-то пробурчал и упал на спину, перекатился на бок, на другой... Потом поднялся, потянулся, снова лег, провыл короткий и горестный зов.  
— Ты болеешь? — Ньют шагнул внутрь биома и направился к Мервину. Плюсы профессии магозоолога: поле для познания безгранично. Минусы: сложно содержать, лечить и ухаживать за существами, о которых еще никто не написал книг, не рассказал, как это все правильно осуществлять — и это придется сделать тебе.  
Мервин безропотно позволил заглянуть в пасть, нос, глаза и уши, потрогать шерсть, осмотреть когти. Никаких изменений Ньют не нашел, в целом цзоу-юй выглядел все так же — гораздо лучше, чем при их первой встрече. Он наконец-то хорошо отъелся и находился, по расчетам Ньюта, в прекрасной форме.  
Но что не так?  
— Что такое? — Ньют обеими руками взял Мервина за морду, заглянул в глаза. В ответ зверь вздохнул с сожалением, в котором читалось — хотел бы сказать, да не могу, понимай сам.  
— Ладно. — Ньют погладил цзоу-юй между глаз, и тот вздохнул еще раз. Потерянно и одиноко.  
Стоп, одиноко?  
— Тебе нужна подружка, верно? — Мог бы и сразу предположить, хорош магозоолог! — Самка твоего вида, да?  
Мервин, довольный тем, что его поняли, заурчал и потянулся облизать Ньюта. Тот отвернулся, чтобы язык пришелся на щеку, ухо и волосы, а потом прижался мокрым лицом к гладкой шерсти.  
— Бедный, — почесывая между глазами, посочувствовал Ньют Мервину. — Боюсь, подружки тебе нет на тысячи миль, а мне хоть и разрешили выезжать из страны, прямо сейчас портключ в Китай точно не дадут, а надолго уехать не могу, мы об этом уже говорили... — Ньют прервался. — Надеюсь, что у твоего вида холостой гон — не так страшно, как у некоторых. Но если все станет совсем плохо... Ты сообщи. Или я замечу. И я что-нибудь придумаю, ладно?

***

— Сдурел?! — Ньют аж задохнулся, когда огромное тело повалило его на землю, горячее дыхание обожгло затылок. — Ты в несколько раз крупнее меня! Мервин, нет! — Рукоятка палочки скользнула в руку. Если Мервин не отступит, придется защищаться, но, может, еще удастся решить дело миром...  
Вес исчез — с тонким, жалобным звуком цзоу-юй поднялся и отступил в сторону. Сел, опустив голову, обвился хвостом. Гребни, колышущиеся в воздухе, как рыбьи плавники в воде, снова потускнели.  
Ньют сглотнул. Ох.  
Кажется, ему придется это как-то решить, и срочно. Конечно, он знал один быстрый способ, не требующий ни варки зелий, ни поисков самки редкого вида...  
Но по своей инициативе он бы себя не предложил — не Мервину. При всех замечательных качествах, цзоу-юй был по-настоящему огромным, Ньют весь ненамного толще одной его лапы! Возможности Ньюта ограничивались самцами, не настолько превосходящими его в размерах.  
Но он еще не видел, какой член у цзоу-юй. Возможно, он сможет что-то сделать... Если нет — придется поискать другие пути, например, попробовать зелья.  
Пока он колебался, Мервин подобрался ближе. Ньют встретился с ним взглядом — смотрел цзоу-юй одновременно и предлагающе, и жалобно. Он явно неважно себя чувствовал от затянувшегося гона, но без разрешения даже лапой не трогал.  
Банти. Банти сегодня нет, Ньют уже некоторое время назад сократил ее обязанности, оставив зарплату.  
— Мервин, — Ньют сглотнул еще раз, — сейчас я уйду. Запру двери понадежнее. Возьму кое-что. И вернусь. Но я не обещаю, понимаешь?  
Хвост задергался, заметался, свился кольцом, с шуршанием рассек воздух рядом с Ньютом, но так его и не задел. Мервин наклонил голову, проурчал согласие подождать; лишь мечущийся хвост выдавал волнение. 

Быстро проходя мимо пустого сейчас биома, в котором раньше жил Эдвин, Ньют попытался избавиться от дурацкого чувства, как будто он собрался изменять. Кому, Эдвину? Они клятв не давали, Эдвин уже мог найти пару у себя на родине, да и было это давно, в весенний период спаривания... Весной особенно часто находились лишенные пары самцы, о да. Ньют прикусил губу.  
Осенью тоже случалось.

Склянки зелий звякнули друг о друга, приземляясь на матрас. Рядом упала небольшая увесистая баночка с мазью. Ньют посмотрел на приготовления и понадеялся, что защитные чары или снаряжение ему не понадобятся. Это бы окончательно превратило все в медицинскую процедуру, от которой получаешь максимум облегчение, но не удовольствие.  
Поколебавшись, Ньют все же скинул одежду. Может, рано, но... Внутри росло захватывающее напряжение, обещание чего-то чудесного, и хотелось в него поверить, хоть ненадолго.  
Щепки зашуршали под босыми ногами, когда Ньют шагнул к Мервину.  
Цзоу-юй потянулся вперед, заурчал в незнакомой Ньюту тональности, нежно и призывно. Потерся о него щекой, плечом, боком — весь цзоу-юй как будто проплыл мимо, мягко касаясь его бока шерстью, пометив, но не уронив. Мервин закрутился вокруг, обвил кольцом, снова заурчал и провел мокрым носом по ягодицам — Ньют вздрогнул.  
— О-ох, мой хороший. — Ньют развернулся, чтобы повторить маневр цзоу-юй. Потереться щекой об его крупную умную морду, затем пройти, касаясь боком, вдоль всего тела... Мягкие гребни щекотали грудь и бедра.  
Наверное, самец и самка выписывают вдвоем затейливые круги, сплетаясь хвостами, но Ньют был человеком — и действовал как мог.  
— Имей в виду, я не уверен, что у нас с тобой все выйдет... как полагается, — хрипловато предупредил он, стоя около головы цзоу-юй. — Это может оказаться опасно для меня, даже слишком. Возможно, я откажусь. Не хочу под тобой истечь кровью или просить тебя отнести меня в Мунго: это было бы крайне неприятное разбирательство...  
Мервин подгреб его лапой поближе, навис подбородком над плечом и низко заурчал. Все будет хорошо — говорило это урчание, я все понимаю и сделаю как ты скажешь, доверься мне. И Ньюту нравилась мысль в это поверить.  
По крайней мере, в предварительных ласках они были прекрасно совместимы.  
Он лежал спиной на матрасе, в неровном ритме поглаживая свой член. Мервин нависал сверху — такой огромный, мощный и аккуратный. Он облизал Ньюта всего — горячим и мягким языком, будто на нем и не было никаких бугорков, — вился вокруг, гребни хвоста волнами проходили по телу Ньюта, касаясь везде и сразу. Ньют в ответ стонал, шептал что-то ласковое, приподнимался, тянулся за прикосновениями — пусть Мервин видит, как можно лучше, что ему хорошо, ему очень нравится, он отвечает взаимностью...  
Насколько именно это нравится цзоу-юй, Ньют понял, когда тот прекратил ласки и слегка отстранился.  
Зверь был возбужден.  
Ньют поднялся, чтобы наконец увидеть, как же выглядит член цзоу-юй.  
Ожидаемого цвета — красный. Не очень толстый, тоньше руки, пожалуй. Ох, хотя бы толщина вполне посильна... Зато длина зашкаливала — больше половины от длины туловища Мервина.  
— Дай я тебя потрогаю, — завороженно прошептал Ньют, проходя мимо огромной морды и ласково потершись о нее боком. Цзоу-юй повернул голову следом.  
Прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, Мервин замер почти что памятником, иногда издавая тихое урчание. Он не мешал Ньюту изучать член. Вблизи он оказался таким же ярко-красным, почти без проступающих вен, но с редкими более светлыми участками. Сама кожа ощущалась очень гладкой и скользкой — даже заготовленная Ньютом смазка не понадобилась. Вдоль члена шло несколько линий маленьких выступающих бугорков, и Ньют их тщательно изучил. Достаточно твердые, но совсем небольшие и не острые, вообще не то, чего он боялся. Пахло едва ощутимо — зверем, сеном, мокрой шерстью...  
Оставаясь на коленях, Ньют сомкнул пальцы на головке, провел к основанию. Мервин слегка задрожал, шумно выдохнул. Ньют повторил, придвинулся ближе, так, чтобы член прижимался к нему, касаясь, пачкая горячей смазкой его грудь и живот. Приласкал обеими ладонями, старательно надавливая.  
Мервин заскулил.  
— Тебе слишком мало? — сочувственно спросил Ньют. — Так не помогает? Нужно, чтобы был... кто-то?  
Тяжелый вздох.  
Что ж, уговорить Ньюта оказалось не очень-то и сложно.  
Он выпустил член и встал.  
— Подожди, мой хороший. — Вытряхнув туман возбуждения из головы, Ньют собрался. Надо подготовиться. Не забывать об осторожности.  
Сначала Ньют провел палочкой по своему животу, шепча очищающее заклинание. Затем выбрал из нескольких флаконов один, откупорил, махом проглотил — трава, вишня и полынь осели на языке. Само зелье кольнуло холодом, заставив поморщиться, а через пару секунд волной тепла растеклось внутри живота. Хорошо... Теперь тело не будет сопротивляться вторжению, рискуя навредить само себе. Внутренние разрывы и Мунго по-прежнему не были пределом мечтаний Ньюта.  
Следующей он взял смазку — густую, пряно пахнущую мазь — и опустился на матрас.  
Чувствуя на себе любопытный взгляд, Ньют чарами разогрел немного мази, заставляя ее стать более текучей — смазки нужно будет много и очень много, едва ли не заливать в себя...  
Под действием зелья два пальца вошли внутрь абсолютно без усилий, Ньют согнул их, разминая все больше поддающийся вход. Член дернулся, налитый кровью, но Ньют не обратил внимания — это лишь необходимая подготовка, все самое интересное будет позже.  
Безжалостно и настойчиво растягиваясь, Ньют постарался смазать себя как можно лучше — настолько, чтобы ощущалось, как внутри скользко и раскрыто.  
Для последнего приготовления пришлось встать. Сосредоточившись, Ньют отлевитировал матрас на груду камней, служащей декором в жилище Мервина. Несколькими взмахами палочки он сделал так, чтобы получилась удобная для задуманного возвышенность с жестким, устойчивым основанием и мягким, подогнанным ложем для него самого.  
Вот так.  
Ньют опустил палочку и выдохнул. Сердце заколотилось, будто так и ждало этого. Сейчас он туда ляжет, раздвинет ноги и позволит себя взять — более того, сам позовет и сам себя предложит...  
Но к чему бесплодно воображать, если можно взять и сделать?

 

— Ты мой хороший, — выдохнул Ньют в нависшую над ним морду, смотря на нее снизу вверх. Мервин лизнул его самим кончиком языка и отстранился. Ньют приподнялся на локтях, чтобы проконтролировать. Член задел его по бедру, прошелся головкой вдоль живота. Горячий, скользкий, гладкий... Ньют задохнулся от желания наконец-то получить его в себя. Растянутая, смазанная и готовая задница сжалась.  
— Ну же, аккуратно только, я тебе помогу. — Мервин, по-львиному присевший на задние лапы для спаривания, не мог попасть сам куда нужно, не с первого раза, и Ньют, мимоходом отметив безрассудство затеи, обхватил член ладонью близко к головке, приставил ко входу, слегка подался вперед...  
Мервин толкнулся — даже не сильно, но Ньют вздрогнул. Вовремя прижав ладонь ко рту, он сдержал вскрик, чтобы не напугать цзоу-юй.  
Не больно, разве что слегка некомфортно. Просто сразу много — не меньше длины обычного человеческого члена, но вошедшего полностью с самого начала. Горячее и гибче человеческого, небольшие бугорки совсем не ощущались, словно он был совсем гладким.  
— Медленнее, — выдохнул Ньют, одной рукой упираясь в живот цзоу-юй над собой, а другой легко поглаживая собственный член.  
Больше рывков не было — только медленное, неумолимое, настойчивое давление. Мервин молчал, лишь дышал громко, часто, и сгибал задние ноги, продвигаясь все вперед. Ньют хватал ртом воздух, пока гибкий и достаточно твердый член оказывался все глубже внутри него. Скорее захватывающе, чем приятно, но и так хватало — под действием зелья все было безболезненно, и мощный, великолепный зверь брал его так полно, так, как ему было нужно... Надавливая и надавливая, долго и неспешно. Распирающее ощущение давления поднималось все выше изнутри, Ньют дышал осторожно, чтобы не напрягать живот — он даже не подозревал, что можно так глубоко, и это даже не предел, и пока ему кажется, что больше просто некуда и никак, член продолжает проникать внутрь...  
А потом цзоу-юй начал его трахать.  
— Мервин! — Ньют вцепился обеими руками в шерсть, но зверь не остановился — о, он разбирался в интонациях Ньюта и понял, что это был не отказ. Вся нижняя часть живота, казалось, ходила ходуном, член удивительно легко скользил внутри, а головка двигалась, по ощущениям Ньюта, где-то выше его пупка, под ребрами. Член Ньюта стоял как каменный и требовал внимания, напряженные соски торчали.  
Ньют резко откинул голову, вцепился пальцами в матрас, пытаясь хотя бы внятно застонать от силы ощущений. Он не мог сказать, какая часть члена Мервина находится внутри, но ощущал — немалая. Волны сладкого напряжения не просто поднимались вверх от точки, где тела соединялись, а проходили по всему животу от толчков.  
Его сейчас берет самец цзоу-юй, огромный зверь, трахающий так глубоко и полно, как еще никто и никогда.  
Ньют почти бессознательно дотянулся до своего члена, обхватил ладонью, задвигал, ловя ритм под мощными толчками, заставляющими его елозить по матрасу...  
Оргазм, выгнувший тело в судороге, отложить не получилось.  
Ньют забился, ощущая сквозь наслаждение, что Мервин и не думает останавливаться, и это пару секунд было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, а потом стало неприятным.  
Возбуждение спадало, и теперь Ньют уже более отчетливо, без прежней дымки, ощущал двигающийся во внутренностях член, изгибающийся так, чтобы проникнуть глубже. Каждый вдох, казалось, усиливал это давление изнутри, и Ньют, не сдержавшись, всхлипнул. Но когда обеспокоенный Мервин попытался замедлиться, Ньют хлопнул по бедру, веля продолжать. Мервину нужно кончить, иначе все зря, а он сам потерпит — это не больно и не травматично, лишь очень... некомфортно. Давяще.  
Дыша сквозь всхлипы открытым ртом, Ньют дотянулся до своего обмякшего члена. Он готов потерпеть, позволяя Мервину трахать себя столько, сколько ему нужно, он будет послушно лежать, раздвинув ноги...  
Его разведенные в стороны колени задевал живот зверя, Мервин тихо, победно урчал сверху, его движения были мерными и неостановимыми. Закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись, Ньют свободной рукой погладил шерсть, облизнул губы, настойчиво, жестко лаская собственный член...  
Через какое-то количество мерных толчков и вдохов что-то изменилось. Ньют открыл глаза, когда понял — из него медленно вытаскивают член, оставляя внутри зиящую, пульсирующую пустоту.  
Мервин подался назад, встретил его взгляд, признательно облизал лицо и грудь, а затем ткнул носом в плечо. Ньют продолжил его движение и понял.  
— О, ты хочешь, чтобы я лег на живот? Ладно. — Так все обещало быть более естественным, но изначально он не хотел утратить контроль. Но Мервин нежен и внимателен с ним, и Ньют без возражений перекатился на живот, приподнимая задницу.  
Пришлось опять помочь цзоу-юй рукой, и вот член снова заполнял его — так же медленно, проникая безжалостно, сладостно, ошеломляюще глубоко... Ньют застонал, подался назад, встречая все нарастающее давление. Да, так правда лучше. К его спине прижался теплый мех — Мервин припал на передние лапы, поближе, зажав своим телом. Пойманный, насаженный так глубоко, что сладко и страшно представить, Ньют поощряюще выдохнул:  
— Еще, мой хороший, еще.  
Последовал толчок мощнее предыдущих, потом еще, полностью возбужденный член Ньюта уже терся о матрас, сам он снова ощущал себя заполненным — и приподнял бедра, приветствуя то, что сейчас будет.  
Мир исчез окончательно, все словно кружилось в черной бездне. Наверное, он кричал, или выдыхал, не в силах набрать воздуха для крика, не в силах соображать от возбуждения, бесконтрольного, дикого возбуждения тем фактом, что в его внутренностях — огромный, длиннющий член зверя, безжалостно таранящий изнутри лишь чуть ниже ребер. И что этот зверь сейчас получает удовольствие от его тела.  
Урчание переросло в рык, торжественный, оглушающий, цзоу-юй навалился на Ньюта, на несколько секунд вдавливая так, что не вздохнуть, и потом отстранился. Сквозь туман Ньют ощущал, как член покидает его растерзанное тело, и скорее догадывался, чем помнил, что он сам уже кончил.  
Сейчас он казался себе тряпичной куклой, неспособной двигаться, но предчувствие боли кольнуло, заставило действовать. Трясущейся рукой Ньют нащупал палочку, неловко приманил к себе два флакончика. Медленно, едва дыша, он приподнялся, открыл и быстро влил в себя оба зелья.  
Обезболивающее и поддерживающее так и не дали Ньюту в полной мере ощутить последствия столь... невоздержанной связи. Ньют с облегчением выдохнул, вздрогнул — его мокрой от пота спины коснулся ласковый язык.  
— Все хорошо, — заверил он, поворачиваясь к Мервину. — Ты в порядке? Стало лучше?  
Урча, цзоу-юй боднул головой Ньюта, его хвост снова обвивался вокруг гипнотизирующими кольцами.  
— Очень хорошо, — Ньют обнял Мервина обеими руками за морду, — я рад. И мне так хорошо! Ты очень аккуратен. — Ньют нашел в гриве и ласково прикусил кончик острого уха, Мервин фыркнул ему в ответ.  
В биоме было тепло, но легкий искусственный ветер холодил кожу, заставляя теснее прижиматься к цзоу-юй. Ньют поежился. Он весь мокрый, и еще в шерсти, а сперма из него не течет только потому, что Мервин кончил куда-то глубоко, — потечет попозже, и будет много...  
Ему надо подняться наверх и помыться. Привести себя в порядок.  
После таких... подвигов в области ухода за животными, даже приятных, очень нужно немного отлежаться.


End file.
